Ada Soldarado
Ada Soldarado '''is a wrestler for the Steel Hearts Wrestling promotion. Though she is supposed to be a heel, her antics, charm, and physique almost always garner a very positive reaction. She is a universal fan favorite. She was the player character for Universal Yuri Wrestling Union before that quest was closed, but retains a strong popularity from her previous role. She almost always shows up in other feuds, but it's easily allowed due to her spot-light stealing gimmick. Kayfabe Prior to Steel Hearts Little is known about Ada prior to Steel Hearts. Despite her unique body type, her mask has successfully hidden her identity and any prior wrestling record to her assuming her identity. Her first appearances showed her quickly developing a friendly rivalry with Alison Matsuda. She attempted to manipulate Alison by claiming she held a secret from Alison's past, though this was later revealed to be entirely a bluff. Alison never seemed to believe her in the first place, but claimed to go along with Ada's whims for entertainment. Ada also began a rivalry with Vanessa Von Vortunes shortly after Vanessa had lost her financial support. Ada believed that Vanessa had begun acting like a 'good girl' purely to protect herself from further consequences of her actions as a rich asshole, rather than the experience of becoming poor humbling Vanessa. Ada attempted to expose Vanessa's true colors by interfering in her matches and taunting her. Steel Hearts Season 1 Ada's first appearance in Steel Hearts was her engaging in a drinking contest with Killer Kass and Bonesaw She lostg to Bonesaw who avenged previous in-ring losses to both of the other women. Ada later stated she nursed Kass through the night. The morning after she encountered Von Vortunes, revealing that their rivalry was still on. Despite an iconic interview that revealed what brought her to Steel Hearts, and a call out to the senior commentator Jo Shirayanagi and Vanessa, Ada would end up sitting out most of the first season. Her debut match was against Vanessa in a Dog-Collar rematch. The match ended in Ada's defeat and having her shoulder injured in the match. Steel Hearts Season 2 Ada made a strong reappearance in the second season of Steel Hearts by setting her sights directly on Jo. Repeatedly pulling pranks, such as replacing Jo's uniform with one themed after herself and tying Jo up in production cable, she eventually lured the commentator out of retirement and back to being an active wrestler. She suffered a defeat at Jo's hands to do so, but she stated it was still a greater gain than loss. Ada's ranking recovered with future performances, leading her to be placed in a round robin tournament for the Steel Hearts Intercontinental Championship. Due to interference prior the selection of the competitors, her slot was shared with Bonesaw. Ada end's placement in the tournament was dead last, not scoring a single victory during her multiple matches. It's suspected that Ada was involved in capture of tournament entrants that lead to her needing to share her place, but nothing was ever proven. She has been courting Diabolica to join her as a tag team partner to no avail, but she remains persistent. Gimmicks La Ruda Estrella= Ada is typical to the ruda to the type, a woman who is only out for herself. She's easy going and flirtatious, though this hides her scheming persona and dagger tongue. Ada has a mild narcissistic-like desire to have things revolve around her. If she can't get people to like her, she's happy to have them pissed off at her as well, with the assumption that so long as she's on their minds at all times she's the winner. She does have a singular virtue, in that she tries to push people to reveal their true selves and to not hide under any sort of pretense. The underside to this is that her assumption is that most people are as self-serving as she is. '''Finishers Signature Moves Stables, partners, & managers |-|La Ruda Sombra= An unknown alternate to Ada's personality. Much crueler and physically stronger, but otherwise a mystery. Finishers Signature Moves Stables, partners, & managers Real Life Personality Ada is as easy-going as her gimmick, though she is a much kinder woman. She's very agreeable and seems to get along with everyone, despite whatever their quirk may be. She is somewhat naive compared to other women on the roster, but her natural charm typically prevents any awkward social situations. She is still very secretive in what she reveals about her past. History Ada broke into wrestling mostly on the merit of her figure. She is a wrestling fan and a fully trained wrestler, but the amount of matches she was placed in before donning her match amount to less than five. She made quick friends (and beyond) with the owner of Steel Hearts, and was instrumental in the establishment of the company. Once shows began to air, she stepped down from the office to return to wrestling, though she returned there while injured. Though she is 'mostly white', she is a mix of black, Hispanic, Native American, and east Asian. Nonfiction Art & Design Ada's design belongs to, uh, well, this is strange. I could only find the roleplay account to who the original character is from, Azraella. The art used for her appearance is drawn by Ryo Agawa. Creation During character creation for Universal Yuri Wrestling Union, the readers opted to play a Heel High-Flyer, with one comment being made about a lesbian Eddie Guerrero. As such, Eddie has been the strongest influence on Ada's character. Her name was selected to be evocative of such, with Ada being homophonic to Eddie, and Soldarado being a play on Soldado, Spanish for soldier to Guerrero, Spanish for warrior. Soldarado is also meant to invoke the words "Sol" and "Dorado", Spanish for sun and golden together. Soldarado.png Ada.png Category:High-Flier Category:Wrestler Category:Character Category:Rude Category:Flirt Category:Leans Heel